Only in London
by Detective-Inspector-Me
Summary: When Betty gets a surprise guest from her past, she has no choice but to forgive, forget, and hire him as her assistant. But can there relationship really stand this? or will it lead to something more?


Only in London

_After Betty leaves for London, Daniel finds that nothing at MODE can hold his interest. He has to see her, because he's better around her._

I had to pick up the dresses, if I didn't get these dresses the entire issue would go out the window and then I'd be yelled at. No – worse – fired! I picked up my pace at the thought of having no job when I got back.

I ran into the dress shop where the kindly owner had already set out the dresses neatly on a chair and had them ready for collection. 'Thank you so much', I yelled as the door closed and I left the shop, dresses in hand. I hurried back to the office knocking a half a dozen people over as I couldn't see over the stupid fabric! Eventually I arrived back. Just in the nick of time. I was a hero. After making sure the models had the brain power to fasten the buttons and pull up the zips, I retired to my office. God, that was a long day. I had just sat down in my chair when the door knocked and my very _temporary _assistant came in, twitching and shaking as usual. 'What is it Emily?' I asked, trying to at least slightly calm the quivering girl in front of me.

'There's a man here to see you.' She stated, 'says he's here about the assistant job.'

Betty sighed, she'd seen what London had to offer in assistants, not one of them held a candle to her previous assisting days. Despite this, Betty was a kind person so she sat there and listened time after time as people rambled on about nothing and she didn't say a thing. She told Emily to send him in and then spun round to the window.

A hand gave her a resume and she flipped it open, not reading the name and heading straight to the juicy part.

'So, you've ran your own magazine in the states,' Betty began, 'what was it called?'

'MODE.' The man replied and Betty stopped flicking through the pages, spinning round in the chair to come face to face with Daniel Meade. At first, she was overjoyed to see him, then, she was angry.

'How dare you come here!' she yelled, 'how dare you just waltz in here after all this time! You didn't even say goodbye to me when I moved half way round the world, and now you expect me to just forgive you.' Betty threw the file and Daniel ducked to avoid it.

'I know I didn't say goodbye. That's why I'm here.' Daniel replied in a calm tone.

'What?' Betty snapped.

'Goodbye Betty, I'll miss you.' Daniel moved closer and enclosed Betty's small frame in a hug. All her anger melted away and she was just glad she had her friend back at last.

'What are you doing here?' Betty asked, her usual upbeat tone returning.

'I live here.' Daniel replied, as if this was the most normal thing in the world.

'Since when?' She asked again, but it was like drawing blood from a stone.

'Last week.' Daniel shrugged and continued, 'I'm serious about the job application. I really do need a job.'

'And you want to be _my _assistant.' Betty said in a sceptical tone.

'Yes.' Daniel said simply, Betty sighed, he really was being terribly serious today.

A week later Betty had let go of Emily and Daniel had had taken over. He wasn't great, but she had to give him the chance to learn what it was like to make your own way in this world. By the one month mark, he'd really gotten the hang of things and he was making her work life miles more enjoyable.

A couple of weeks later, Daniel had come over to help Betty with some upcoming cover art and to give her some suggestions. By 11 o'clock they were well through the huge stack of paper on her desk and they were almost finished. That being said, the last few pages took millions of corrections and they didn't completely finish until close to 4am.

'Why don't you stay here tonight?' Betty asked, she knew Daniels apartment was all the way on the other side of London and the streets were dangerous enough at night.

'Really?' Daniel asked, sceptically.

'Sure,' Betty said in an upbeat tone, 'why not?'

'Do you have any bed sheets for the couch?' Daniel asked.

'Firstly, in London, it's a sofa, and secondly, my beds big enough for the two of us. Unless you'd prefer to sleep out here.' Betty suddenly blushed, she hadn't thought of what it would be like sharing a bed with Daniel. But all her fears dissolved when he smiled, took her hand and brought her back to the bedroom.

An hour later and Betty had finished her nightly routine. Since getting a more permanent fashion job, she'd tried very hard to take better care of herself and her night time routine couldn't be missed, not even for Daniel.'

When Betty returned from the bathroom, she found Daniel reading the book that had been on her nightstand.

'Hey, what are you doing?' she asked.

'Oh nothing, I just wanted to see what dribble you were reading. What's it about?' Daniel asked,

'A boss who falls in love with his assistant, but he won't tell her, and so she leaves.' Betty stated simply and then froze when she realised this could be misinterpreted. She spun back round to face the bed and saw the Daniel was now perched on his knees at the foot of her bed. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her towards him, his lips crashing against hers.

At first, the kiss was sloppy and uncoordinated, but as they both relaxed, their lips began to work together like well-oiled machines. When they finally broke apart, they were both gasping for air and Daniel whispered, 'so I'm one of those guys who sleeps with the boss to get ahead' he laughed lightly. 'And I'm one of those girls who hires a sexy assistant and then seduces him on a night they work late.'

Daniel pinned her two the bed and looped his arms beneath her lower back. 'You think I'm sexy?' Daniel asked, a cheeky grin spreading across his face.

Betty smiled and answered with a kiss.

**NOTE – You can vote on which story I write next from my profile or you can leave we a suggestion of a story you'd like to see in the reviews!**


End file.
